Never Say Never
by crazysmile15
Summary: What does it take to be a father? What skills do you need to possess? And is it too late to go back and tell the woman you love your not ready just yet to have a bouncing, puking, cuddly, monstrous baby? Maybe he should rethink his strategy! NaruSaku!


**Title: **Never Say Never

**Author:** Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer:** (Naruto © Masashi-Kishimoto)

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1, 436

**Summary: **_What does it take to be a father? What skills do you need to possess? And is it too late to go back and tell the woman you love your not ready just yet to have a bouncing, puking, cuddly, monstrous baby? Maybe he should rethink his strategy! Continuation of "Secrets Whispered in the Dark". NaruSaku pairing. _

**Author's Note: **After a lot of thinking I decided to continue my story, "Secrets Whispered in the Dark". Many people have told me this that my stories are short, but good, and I should continue them. But like the lazy person I am, I ignore there pleas. Not this time, I've listened, and I really did love to write "Secrets Whispered in the Dark". So, my inspiration comes from the great song Never Say Never by The Fray, all you who have never heard or listened to a song from The Fray, should go to youtube now!

_Some things we don't talk about _

_Better do without_

_And just hold a smile_

Naruto blinked, trying to focus on one thing. Trying was the key word. His mind felt fuzzy and numb, like someone had jabbed a long syringe filled with a vile liquid into his brain. The truth was though, he'd been drinking. And the vile substance that had been placed in his body was the strong and sweet beverage men around the world loved to indulge in. Beer. How he loved beer, although there must have been something else in his drink, because the after effects were killer. And waking up on his best friends leather couch had not been the plan, not at all. Sakura was probably worried sick, thinking he was in some ditch in God knows where with a kunai in his back. Bile slowly filled his mouth at the thought, but he pushed it back down with effort. Sitting up though was the problem, he felt like a ton of bricks were weighing his chest down.

"If you're going to puke, I would prefer that you don't do it on my white Persian rug." A very serious Sasuke said, staring cautiously at Naruto.

"Lay off, you ass hole," Naruto said trying to smother himself with a pillow to block out his friends loud voice.

"Hn. I didn't know you were an angry drunk Naruto. And don't puke on my pillow; it's just as valuable as my rug."

"You really are an ass hole! Caring about a rug more than your own friend, that's a new low for you teme!" Naruto winced right after speaking, his head throbbing dangerously. With one swift motion, he was up and running to the bathroom, almost missing the toilet bowl completely.

"If I were a bad friend I would have left you at the bar for some old pervert to…." Sasuke's sentence was drowned out by Naruto's loud barfing.

Naruto came out looking slightly pale, but feeling a whole lot better. Sasuke handed him a glace of cold water and some Tylenol as he sat back down on the couch. Sasuke sat on the armchair to the right side of Naruto, waiting for him to finish chugging down the water.

"You don't have to worry about Sakura, Naruto. I called her last night when we got back that you had mission reports to fill out. You should thank me, since I never lie to Sakura. Well, not after the whole Orochimaru thing." Sasuke said looking pointedly at his spiky haired companion.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a bit of a grumble. He was loathe to say though that he had needed Sasuke's help so much last night. But once again he needed the last surviving Uchiha for some much needed help. Naruto sat back on the leather couch, and debated whether he should ask or not. What did he have to lose? Except his dignity and a chunk of his pride.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but hear me out. Alright?" Naruto asked Sasuke quietly. Sasuke just nodded, curious to find out what was plaguing his friends mind so much.

"You know how Sakura-chan has been pregnant for about six months now, right?" Sasuke nodded here again.

"Well….I've been having second thoughts on this whole baby thing. I've never had parents to show me how to be a good father. I don't even know my own father, or how he treated me. I can only guess. And getting second hand information about him and his personality. Other than that, I have no clue about this whole parenting issue, and I can't honestly say I'll be able to help Sakura at all." Naruto looked pained as he said this, unshed tears gleaming in his eyes. Sasuke had never really seen this side of Naruto. His friend had always been up beat, even at the hardest of times. Nothing had ever gotten under Naruto's tough hide. But the idea of being a father, and influencing the life of a human being, frightened the crap out of him. Sasuke sighed; he had never been presented with this sort of a situation. Never had Naruto come to him for support, because Naruto had always been the glue to an already shaky friendship. Sasuke leaned forward in his chair, preparing himself for what he would say next.

"What makes you change your mind after so many months?" Sasuke queried.

"At first I was ecstatic, everything was great. I would come home and kiss her on the lips, and then I would lower my face to her flat stomach to kiss the "baby" too."

"So the issue here is the fact that you can't cope with Sakura being fat?! I didn't think you cared about such things Naruto!" Sasuke said, genuinely surprised.

"No!" Naruto said, pulling at his hair in a frustrated manner.

"I couldn't care less if she grew to be the size of a whale!" Sasuke gave Naruto a surprised looked.

"Okay, okay. Let me clarify, I didn't mean it in _that _way! I meant that when I came home one day, I did the exact same thing I always do. Kiss Sakura first, then her stomach. But when I did, I felt "it" move. For the first time in forever, I actually felt its heartbeat reverberate through my lips. Like a soft flutter, or a light tap. It left me stunned, and my lips actually tingled. It all just became real, like I was finally being labeled a father to this baby I had never met. It freaked me out, and like an idiot out of one of those chick flicks Sakura insist we watch I went out to get drunk. It didn't make me forget though; it made me remember all too clearly." Naruto touched his lips as if struck by the memories it evoked.

"You really are a dobe. Have you ever thought that maybe Sakura has the same fears as you? That she doesn't wake up feeling something grow inside of her. A living breathing person that she'll care for and nurture, with you. She has as much and possibly more to fear than you Naruto. Clearly Sakura loves you, and wants more than anything to have your children. No ones perfect Naruto, and there's no guide book to being a perfect parent or father. You learn on your own, and you don't need anyone to tell you that. Every child is different, and every experience is different. But that's why you have Sakura, so you're not alone and stranded, wondering what the hell you're supposed to do. Just being there is enough. And just accepting that you're not going to be perfect when it comes to parenting your child. It's all anyone expects. Especially Sakura." Naruto looked like he was about to cry, but instead a wide grin spread across his face.

"I got to go now, Sasuke." Naruto said as he got up from the couch. Heading for the door and opening it up to be greeted by a blinding sun and fresh air.

Naruto turned around before he left. "Thanks Sasuke." He looked as though he might say more but decided against it; instead he smiled and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed again._" Those two have more problems than I do."_ Sasuke thought, chuckling to himself.

Naruto bounded from rooftop to rooftop, nearing his apartment window which was opened. He swung himself inside and landed softly onto the hardwood floor. There on his bed, now there's, was Sakura sleeping soundly. Her chest rising and falling gently, her belly swelling slightly with each breathe. He sat down next to her and reached a hand out, tracing her features, memorizing each and every detail. Like an artist tries to paint by memory, he etched a perfect picture of Sakura into his mind. He opened his sky blue eyes, letting his hand drift down to her stomach and spreading his hand out onto the swollen flesh. Then he brought his face up close, his lips grazing the soft flesh. And there it was that soft fluttering. That one movement he had dreaded was now so treasured. Sakura and he had made this perfect heart beat, which would soon be a beautiful baby. Sakura shifted and Naruto looked up, staring into sea foam green eyes. The eyes of the woman he loved so much.

"I hope the baby has you eyes, Sakura."

_Picture you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian from all that's coming down_

_Steady your hand_


End file.
